Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal
Julienne of Cambria ("Julienne the Radiant") (1782 - 1823) was the first wife of King Karl V "the Great" of Arendaal, thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1800 and 1823, and also Queen Consort of Götarike (Suionia) between 1812 and her death. She the mother of his heir King Pieter II. The daughter of King Owain II Pentarthur of Cambria, she was born while he was still Prince of Albany (heir apparent), five years before his reign began. Julienne's death in 1823 was much mourned by Arendaal and her husband, who would marry Ekaterina of Serbovia some years later. Julienne's husband, King Karl V was one of the leaders of the 1790-1800 Revolution of Light which established Arendaal as a secular state, a Parliamentary Democracy with limited suffrage (for individuals of all genders with over a certain level of income) and introduced the Declaration on the Rights of All Citizens and Peoples. Given his reforms and the success of his reign, Karl V is considered among the greatest Aren Kings, affectionately known even today as the "Father of his people" or the "Father of modern Arendaal." This was reinforced when the Second Union of Bergen was forged in 1812, uniting the Aren and Götariken (Suionian) crowns until 1956. Upon meeting Julienne, King Karl V was delighted, finding her a model of beauty, charm, and honesty. She herself was attracted to Karl; he was tall, handsome and charming, with biting wit and great intelligence. Julienne was considered the most beautiful of King Owain II's daughters, one of the most attractive princesses of the age. Charming, generous and intellectual, she loved literature and the arts. She preferred simplicity to pomp, thus helping to influence the outward manifestations of the new liberality that Karl V's reign embodied. She set the fashion at Court, where informal styles triumphed over the brocades, lace, periwigs, and powder of the 18th century. Like her daughter, Alexandra, Queen of Montelimar, Queen Julienne helped to make the neoclassical silhouette popular across Europe. The marriage of Karl V and Julienne successfully produced an heir to the throne, Pieter II, a year after the couple's marriage. The couple created a close, warm family environment for their children. Her children, especially her daughter Princess Alexandra, would remain particularly attached to her. After Alexandra became Queen Consort of Montelimar, she maintained a close correspondece with her mother. Much to King Karl V's dismay, Julienne died in 1823. It was for her that he built Karlskirche, where he would be interred beside her upon his own death in 1839. He later married marry Ekaterina of Serbovia, with whom he had a friendly, if somewhat cool, relationship. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Julienne of Cambria married King Karl V of Arendaal in 1800. Their children included: *Pieter II of Arendaal (1801 - 1851) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1839 *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1804) - Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy (b. 1820) - Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy Other Royal Relations *Nadia of Great Engellex, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (Pieter II's first wife *Anna of Weise - daughter-in-law (Pieter II's second wife *Trigve, Prince of Arendaal - father-in-law *Francoise of Montelimar, Princess of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Helene I of Arendaal - husband's first cousin *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - husband's first cousin *Clemence of Lorraine, Princess of Arendaal - Rurik's wife *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's first cousin. Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken *Edvard IV of Arendaal - husband's uncle. Father of Helene I *Hathor III of Arendaal - husband's uncle and predecessor *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's aunt. Consort of Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's aunt. Consort of Alfred IV of Anglyn *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (second wife of Edvard IV, mother of Helene I) *Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (Hathor III's wife) *Louisa I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Liliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter. Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - granddaughter. Consort of Thomas VI von Franken *Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's second wife *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai - husband's daughter by his second wife. Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai *Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - husband's daughter by his second wife. Consort of Morgan II of Cambria Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Owain II of Cambria |3= Queen of Cambria |4= King of Cambria |5= Queen of Cambria |6= x |7= x |8= King of Cambria |9= Queen of Cambria |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Cambria |17= Queen of Cambria |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Cambria Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Cambria